


Sun in Their Eyes

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: The warm sun on their skin, swimming in the clear seawater, their feet digging into the soft sand. An escape from the real world was all it took for Shiro and Lance to take a flight to the Maldives or better known as paradise—five days to themselves with no distractions, a time where they could be together in private.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sun in Their Eyes

The sound of the slow and calm waves crashing was calm to the ears. Lance snuggled his face against the soft plush pillows, his back exposed to the warm tropical air in the morning. Not too warm but just right for a blissful, dreamless sleep.

Feather like touch tracing up his spine, a gesture so tender that Lance hardly stirred. The touch rested between his shoulder blades, humming softly against his skin.

The gesture slowly rouses Lance from his slumber, a soft groan escapes him. 

“Good morning.” The voice murmured close to his ear.

Lance clutched the pillows tighter into his arms. “Mm.. mornin’.” He greeted in his raspy voice.

With his eyes closed, he welcomed the intimacy, feeling the butterfly kisses on his skin that left a trail of warmth in its wake.

“It’s time to wake up, Lance.”

He shook his head. “No. Too comfy.”

Shiro’s large hand slipped under his torso, feeling his hard torso pressed against his back.

Lance ignited a low moan. “Let’s just stay in bed.”

“Tempting.” Shiro mused. His lips lightly pecked against Lance’s cheek.

Lance wriggled his body playfully against him. “Please Shiro. Stay.”

Shiro adjusted himself, his bare hips pressing against Lance’s. His thumb stroking his soft skin. “You’re missing out on the view.”

“The view can wait. We have a whole day to ourselves.”

The sheets shuffled. Shiro moved his hips, back and forth. Lance could feel his length between his plump cheeks. He bit the bottom of his lip, with his face hidden away from Shiro.

They hardly made any noise. “Ah…,” Lance expressed, his body grew responsive with Shiro’s slow and consistent movements. “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s awake.”

Taking a bold peek behind his shoulder, Lance sees the mischievous grin on his face. Shiro slid his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him in his arms. “Then, we better not make a mess on the bed.”

Lance let out a giggle as he’s been carried off the bed and headed towards the shower.

* * *

To be on a small island of Maldives, still felt like a dream. Lance couldn’t get any luckier than this. With the sight of the ocean, surrounded by the crystal clear water and pale yellow soft sand. It’s the escape he needed to be away from the city and found what defines paradise on Earth.

And he had Shiro to thank him for, having recalled the look of adoration on Shiro’s face when he presented an envelope to him.

Ripping the envelope, Lance pulled out a flight ticket—with the words “Maldives” written in bold letters. It’s not just the tickets but a booking reservation for five days with an included brochure of a resort located in the middle of nowhere. Villas built around the island showed it’s exclusiveness, no doubt must be rated five stars.

It was almost too good to be true. His gaze quickly met Shiro’s, who looked calm and composed.

All his constant blabbering about wishing to be on an island with the best beaches in the world. Feeling his heart in his throat, overwhelmed with emotions. “You remembered.”

Shiro reaches for his hand and held onto it firmly. “Your happiness matters to me, Lance.”

Then he pulled Shiro forward and kissed him deeply as happy tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Thinking about it still brought a smile on his lips.

Fast forward to the present, Lance never felt the absolute bliss of relaxation until now. They made the right choice of disconnecting themselves from technology and separating from the real world, solely focusing on having the time of their lives. No social media, no internet. Just the company of each other and nature itself.

The villa was  _ the  _ highlight without a doubt. It comes with everything.

Not just the view overlooking the sea, a large hammock hanging by the edge with the sea below was the ideal location to lay and sleep in, something that Lance was looking forward to.

A wooden staircase leading to the sea for a quick swim in the lagoon, whenever they like. That’s not all, it comes with a private swimming pool.

When he asked Shiro about the pool, he simply shrugged, “Why not?”

God, there’s no possible way to love him even more.

The warm sea breeze against his face, he welcomed the sun on his skin as he laid on the sun lounger, that’s just as comfy as the bed. By the end of his vacation, he’ll be having golden tan skin and glowing.

He felt a pair of warm lips against his forehead. Lance lowered his sunglasses to see Shiro standing in his trunks.

“Wanna give me a hand?” He held up a bottle of sunscreen.

“Of course,” Lance replied.

Shiro laid down on the second sun lounger with his back exposed, Lance sat in between Shiro’s thighs and poured a generous amount of sunscreen onto his back.

Lance had no clue how massages work, but at least he could return the favour by making Shiro feel good. He took his time spreading the sunscreen along his shoulders and biceps, occasionally squeezing his hard biceps simply because he couldn’t resist.

His palms laid flat against Shiro’s back, both thumbs on his spine, applying pressure as his hands slid up and down, kneading his back. No area on his body was left untouched. Every crook, lines and dips of his back, ribs, even down to his hips. 

Shiro ignited a low moan, earning Lance’s satisfaction. “Are you relaxed?”

“More than ever. You’re good with your hands,” his voice slurred.

“Anytime you require a good massage, I’m here,” Lance told.

He focused his attention on Shiro’s waist. His thumbs pressed on Shiro’s tailbone that made him flinch like a trigger. “Shh…” he hushed. “I got you.”

By now, he was feeling cheeky. Lance slides his hands under the waistband of his shorts, cupping both of Shiro’s cheeks that fits perfectly in his grasp. Firm, perky, glorious.

“Lance…”

“I figured that your butt could require some sunscreen,” he said casually.

“Where the sun doesn't shine?” Shiro looked over to him, clearly amused. “Perhaps you want to do the same with my front?”

The thought of that excites Lance. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind for a second round.

“You know… we can suntan naked. A perfect even shade on our bodies,” he suggested as he continued caressing his buttocks.

“Settle down. We have plans in a few hours.”

“That gives us time.” Lance gave Shiro a squeeze.

“You’re going to be reserving your energy for this one, trust me.”

Another surprise. Not only did it get him interested but curious as well, but Lance had to resist himself not to ask. “It better be worth it.”

“It will. Just you wait.”

***

By now, Lance should learn not to underestimate Shiro. A boat ride in the middle of the ocean, so far that the view of the resort looked barely visible from the horizon. As much as he loved the sea, it occurred to Lance that the open ocean can be intimidating.

“You ready?” Shiro asked, holding up their snorkelling gear.

“As ready as ever,” he walked up to Shiro, standing on his toes to give him a quick kiss.

Anyone who comes to the Maldives and not snorkel is missing out. Even by standing on the boat, Lance glimpsed the live corals underneath the water.

He couldn’t hold back his excitement and proceeded to attach on the fins, putting the diving mask over his face.

“There could be sharks down there,” Shiro noted.

He grinned, not showing an ounce of fear, “So you'll come and save me in your arms and carry me away from its sharp teeth. Sorry to burst your bubble but sharks happen to be my favourite animal.”

Not holding back, Lance leapt right off from the boat with a loud splash.

Immediately, he welcomed the warm water on his skin, his body drifting freely with the current. “The water’s amazing!” Lance exclaimed to Shiro.

Not needing to say it twice, Shiro jumped off as well, landing with a splash. He emerged from the water, shaking his hair side to side. “We’re scaring the fishes.”

“Then let’s find them,” Lance said and dived into the water.

Of the times he remembered watching marine documentaries played on the television screen, Lance would focus his attention. Too young to understand what the narrator was saying, but it’s the visuals of the ocean that left him feeling awed.

How he would point out the fishes, calling it out by the colours on their scales with much enthusiasm and piquing his interest with knowledge at such a young age.

Yet being under the sea, witnessing it right before his eyes was almost surreal. Corals of various shapes and vibrant colours serve as a habitat for marine life to thrive.

He recalled his small toddler hands reaching out to touch the fishes only to feel the smooth glass of the television. His hand reached out, only for the fishes to swim away from human presence, disappearing from their sight. 

Shiro slipped his hand into Lance’s, drawing him away from the sight. They exchanged a brief smile through the snorkel.

With a light tug, Shiro guided him. Together they swam close to the anemones, it's tentacles swaying with the sea almost as if it’s dancing. On a closer look, they discovered clownfishes hiding within the tentacles, unfazed by their presence knowing that they’re protected by the anemones.

Soon after, they swam back up to the surface, Lance was grinning from ear to ear. “Seeing it up close… I didn’t think it would be so different.”

“Told you, didn’t I?” Shiro replied looking rather pleased with himself.

Lance hooked his arms around and pulled him close for a well-deserved kiss in the middle of the ocean, it couldn’t get any romantic than this.

“Wanna go back down and look for sharks?” Shiro asked. How could Lance say no to that?

And yes they did find sharks on the seabed. Though, it was merely the small and harmless species and because of that left Lance feeling almost disappointed.

Even after returning to the island, Shiro couldn't hide his disbelief.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend wanted to find dangerous sharks,” he expressed, swiping the keycard on the door of their villa.

“They’re apex predators of the sea!” Lance continued enthusiastically. “What’s not cool about that?”

The door opens, prompting them to enter inside. “To be exact, the great white sharks are the apex predators,” Shiro added.

“Don’t sass me, Shiro.”

Lance threw himself on the bed. A wave of exhaustion swept over quickly from swimming in the ocean. He rolled to the side comfortably as his eyes grew heavy.

“Lance?”

He hardly made a noise as sleep lulled by and the world around him faded into nothingness.

It was hours later when Lance awoke from the deep slumber that left him feeling groggy, yet he forced himself to stay awake. 

But it was the soft brush of a kiss that made him fully alert.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” Shiro murmured.

A summoning voice. Lance groaned, lifting his head to see a vibrant halo-like glow around Shiro.

He stretched his arms and smiled sleepily, “You look like an angel, like a dream.”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m more than just a dream.”

Lance tilted his face up to him, "Kiss me." 

Shiro leaned down and delivered his request by kissing him deeply. Lance simply stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Watch the sunset with me?" He asked Lance.

Looking out from their villa to the view of the sun just above the sea showed that it's the evening. Together they stacked up pillows and blankets on the hammock into a makeshift bed.

Lance sat between Shiro’s legs, with his large arms around him securely. All snuggled up as they watched the sea in silence and listening to the waves.

At this moment, there’s no place they’d rather be. With each passing day, their love continued to grow, so much the months and years felt almost recent as the day they became lovers.

The sky transformed into a multicoloured hue of orange and pink. The clouds turned into deep purple as the sun slowly dipped lower behind the horizon where the sky meets the sea. Ultimately disappearing bringing darkness along with it.

Their arms held onto each other, never parted as lying on the pillows, blankets over their torsos observing the night sky. They’re not leaving the hammock anytime soon.

From first glance, it’s hardly noticeable to see a single speck of light in the vast darkness. As one lit up, more followed creating a wave of lights in the sky.

The view was incredible. Nothing like this can be seen in the city due to light pollution. How ideal will it be to sleep under the stars?

“Teach me about constellations. Can we see them, right now?” Lance asked curiously.

Shiro’s face broke with excitement. Lance loved hearing the enthusiasm in his voice as he explained about the stars.

“That’s The Little Dipper,” Shiro pointed towards the sky. “You can tell by the dip and the handle. Pretty neat, huh?”

Lance stared carefully, “Huh, you're right.”

“Fun fact. There's a particular star located right at the end of the handle called the North Star or Polaris. If you want to find the constellation there's your guide,” he explained again.

Then Shiro proceeded to point over the other side. “Over there, it’s Orion also known as The Hunter. A row of three stars across that resembles the belt, arm raised over his head and the outline of the arrow. Thus why it’s named,” he went on. “You can compare the two sizes of Little Dipper and Orion.”

“I like listening to you talk about these things,” Lance expressed. “Your smartness is admiring and sexy.”

Shiro cast his eyes down on him, “Thank you. I’m flattered.”

“So tell me, smart guy. What are the odds of catching a shooting star tonight?” He asked.

“That I can’t say, it’s all based on luck.”

“Then, we’ll wait for it together.”

Looking at the sky was different than being underwater, Lance wasn't exactly sure where to focus his sights on. His eyes shifted everywhere he could in hopes to catch the glimpse of the shooting star, knowing once he blinks it’ll be gone instantly.

While they wait, Shiro kept explaining about what’s outside of our solar system. Little facts that got Lance invested just because he loved listening to Shiro speak, something about his voice that he found comforting.

Suddenly, he sees a streak of light passed over the sky, so quick that Lance hardly registered it for the first time.

“Did you see that? I think I saw a shooting star.” he expressed.

“You did?”

“Shh! I have to make a wish!” Lance clapped his hands firmly together with his eyes shut tight with concentration as he made a silent wish.

“What did you wish for?” Shiro whispered.

“I’m not supposed to tell you or it’ll never come true,” he said before opening his eyes to look at the stars again. “I’ve been waiting for this moment.” 

“Then, consider this good luck for it to come true.” Shiro lowered himself for a kiss.

The kiss earned Lance a sigh and returned the favour. “Twice the luck, I’d like that,” he murmured.

“Hope your wish comes true soon.”

Just one kiss and they're unable to stop. Lance propped himself higher, hand around Shiro’s neck and pressed himself fully against him, while Shiro rested his hand on Lance’s waist.

His fingers gently stroked on Lance’s bare skin where his shirt was left exposed, little actions like this bring comfort and relaxing.

Lance smelled the sea on him, the saltiness on his lips after just a couple of days of being here. He pulled away slightly, tracing his finger across his lips. “I can taste the sea on your lips.”

Shiro drew slow circles on his skin as he carefully studied Lance. “And you taste sweet.”

The taste of salty and sweet, a perfect combination. They savoured each other on their taste buds. Intoxicating, delirious, the crave for more.

A supposed innocent kiss turned heated almost quickly, as they continued tasting each other, Lance expressed a moan.

“You’re so delectable right now,” Shiro spoke lowly, hooking his finger around Lance’s collar, tugging it low to reveal his bare shoulder. Lips on his skin, warm tongue tasting. 

“I’m all yours,” Lance surrendered himself  _ fully  _ to him, and only him. The familiar burn began to spread from Shiro’s hot mouth, it’s impossible not to succumb into the fervour.

Every inch of their clothes shed, together they welcomed the blissfulness on the hammock with the stars watching over them.

Not once did it occur to them about the risk of being watched by other guests. They’ll just have to depend on the semi-darkness to act as a shield for their activity.

As Lance saddled on top of him, Shiro held onto his hips and slowly thrusted into him. Their body swayed, rocking back and forth like the waves of the sea.

How it was music to Shiro’s ears hearing Lance's pants. The softness in his voice, whispering carelessly and urging his lover to give him more.

The absolute bliss.

Raising his head towards the sky, Shiro struggles to keep his eyes open.

Even with the lack of light under the darkness, Lance’s skin was smooth like porcelain. His body arching like a ballerina as if he’s the main act of the show.

Beautiful, he thought. His fingers stroking his tanned skin, Shiro marvelled at the sight, imprinting into his memory.

The sea tide rose high tonight, loud waves masking their sounds of pleasure as it continues to build tension.

“Shiro,” Lance gasped, his nails lightly scraping against his chest.

“I got you,” Shiro was able to find the voice to speak. “Baby, you gotta be quiet.”

He nodded quietly. His body clenched, rendering him weaker, every inch closer to falling apart.

Lance exhaled once and his body trembled, bringing his hand to his mouth, fingers curled, he let out a muffled moan.

Seeing him silently climaxing flipped the switch. Shiro's body gave up and eventually fell apart.

Shiro sensed the delight in Lance's humming and proceeded to lay down beside him. Upclose, he studies his beautiful, flushed face with a faded red due to the soft light emitting from their room that would allow Shiro to see the colour on his cheeks.

But nothing could take his sight away from how Lance’s eyes look at this moment.

It might have been the afterglow of their coupling that made him a complete melodramatic sap. The familiar bright blue eyes he loved gazing into were shining bright, just like the stars right now—or rather, there are stars in his eyes right now. That each time Lance blinked, the little white specks on his iris twinkled.

He’s the view that Shiro would wake up and fall asleep to every time. Especially times like this, it’s best embraced in silence. He wouldn’t want to ruin the moment.

Lance’s eyelids were fighting to stay awake that prompted Shiro to reach over to brush the strands of hair from his face. His actions soothe him further into sleep. Soon, his body relaxes into slow and steady breathing. Shiro nuzzled closer to feel his presence and embrace. Together, they slept under the stars.

* * *

Shiro woke up first, right before dawn. He sees the first light peering over the horizon. Looking down, Lance remained fast asleep with one hand tucked under his head.

By now, it has turned into a norm to wake Lance up with kisses. Simply because Shiro loves pampering him with kisses like he should be deserved.

Pressing his lips against Lance’s bare arm as he slid his hand into Lance’s half-open hand. Right away, he stirred in his sleep and then his eyes opened, meeting his gaze with a sleepy smile.

Then, Lance faced the sea, “It’s still early,” he whined.

“Come on now, it’s fair to watch the sunrise as well. Only for a few minutes, please,” Shiro pleaded.

Lance shifted on his back, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Just this one time.”

Sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset. The sun rises to reveal itself to the world again, signifying the start of a new day.

The best part of all? Watching it with the one person he truly cares right by his side. Shiro silently glances over to Lance, sitting between him. He tightened his arms slightly around his small frame.

“It’s not bad of a view,” Lance commented.

“I got two of the best views here.”

“Don’t get sappy on me.”

“You love it when I’m sappy,” Shiro pecks his cheek lightly. “And romantic,” he pecks again. “Sexy,”

Lance purred delightfully, tilting his neck to the side on his own accord. His body was fluttering from Shiro’s light kisses. “Lucky me.”

Lance held Shiro’s face and brought their faces together, their first kiss of the day.

The word lucky was an understatement. It felt more like a blessing.

They continued making out on the hammock, leaving tingles on Lance’s lips, his body still buzzing from last night’s activity.

When the sun rose higher, Lance made himself comfortable with another sun tanning session, he peered from the rim of his sunglasses at Shiro occupied with the outdoor shower, he stood naked with his head hung low as water cascaded down his back. Particularly, focusing his gaze on Shiro’s buttocks. A sight like no other.

Enough to perk his interest, Lance stood up and hooked his fingers around the waistband of his shorts and let it drop. He silently tiptoed towards the shower, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s wet torso.

“Showering is fun with two people involved,” he told.

Shiro looked over his shoulder with a grin, “Are you feeling left out?”

Lance pouted, “Yes, I’m so lonely.”

They faced each other, Shiro hooking his arms behind Lance and pulled him forward, hip to hip. Lance stood on his toes and could meet Shiro's level. Another round won’t hurt.

* * *

Time flew by quickly when having fun, completely unaware that in just a blink of an eye, they were approaching closer to the end of their vacation. Yet there’s never too little to enjoy on the island.

Together they walk hand in hand along the shores, feeling ocean water washing up against their feet. Lance cast his sights towards the sea as Shiro leaned in and pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling the familiar, faint scent of Lance’s favourite shampoo mixed with the sea breeze.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“How it would be nice to live near the beach.” Lance mused followed by a sigh, “The longer we’re here, the idea grows.”

“We can consider,” Shiro said. “Maybe a few years down the line.”

Lance turned to him, “I’d like that.”

He looked over the sea again. “Hey, that looks fun,” he pointed towards a group of people by the water standing on top the board with a long paddle next to them.

“That looks easy, we should try that,” Lance suggested.

Little did Lance know that standing on a paddleboard  _ while  _ balancing was a lot harder than it looks, not to mention attempting to paddle at the same time.

Shiro, however, was a natural and quick learner. “Need a hand?” He held his hand beside Lance.

“No. I got this.” He was determined despite his legs buckling causing the board to wobble. One of the many reasons why Shiro fell head over heels for Lance, his determination. He'll keep trying no matter what.

“I did it!” Lance exclaimed with his arms stretched out, smiling brightly as he stood tall on the paddleboard. His pure joy was infectious that it served as a reward for Shiro.

When the fun ended, together they retreated into their room for a more private intimacy. Lance can be persistent and how could Shiro possibly turn him down?

Eventually, the fifth and final day rolled around, Shiro woke up feeling anxious and excited at the same time. As Lance slept soundly beside him, Shiro retrieved the item in his pocket that he guarded properly and never left his side since the day they arrived.

Another purpose for this vacation, to pop the question. The issue was he never exactly thought of the  _ right moment _ . There were many opportunities—like that night on the hammock, when Lance made his wish. But he had to blame himself for getting cold feet at the last minute.

He flipped the box open to reveal the shiny, silver band. This is it, no turning back.

Slowly, he got up and knelt over to Lance’s side. Ever so gently, taking Lance’s hand and slid the ring into his finger. Once succeeded, he felt the slight relief on his shoulders.

This is the part where he had to wait, agonizingly. The idea was for him to wake up and once he realizes the ring on his finger, the moment of truth.

_ Breathe, Shiro.  _ He reassured himself while delicately caressing Lance’s hand, having officially decided for himself that he's ready to spend the rest of his life with Lance, his soulmate.

Somehow, the universe must have heard him because Lance squinted his eyes for a moment before opening his sleepy gaze on Shiro.

“Hey…” He greeted, feeling his rapid heartbeat against his chest.

“Hi,” Lance’s voice croaked, smiling sleepily.

This is it. “Lance, I have to ask you an important question,” Shiro began.

“Hm, what is it?” He shifted his eyes towards his hand—the ring on his finger. For seconds too long, Lance remained staring before his eyes widened with realization.

The words Shiro had rehearsed over and over, straight from the heart had finally led up to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short Shance fluffy fic (because I can't stop writing them) where they deserve a getaway from the world. Please don't mind the inconsistent punctuation within the dialogues. Turns out formatting dialogues is a little difficult than I thought, I really need to read more books to improve.


End file.
